digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Gabumon (DCS)
|in-training=Tsunomon |rookie='Gabumon' |champion=Garurumon |ultimate=WereGarurumon |mega=MetalGarurumon Omegamon |DNApartner=WarGreymon |DNAmega=Omegamon }} Gabumon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Gabumon was originally one of the two recruits of the Guardian Knights who formed Omegamon, and is currently partner to a DigiDestined named Seamus Maitland. Description Gabumon is extremely obedient of Seamus, willing obey him on any situation. He also helps Seamus to discover himself. Gabumon is fiercely protective of his pelt and is never seen without it. Attacks *'Petit Fire': Shoots a blast of blue fire from his mouth. Appearances Films Digimon: First Adventure The film describes how Gabumon met Seamus for the first time. He and the other Partner Digimon Bio-Emerged into the real world with the Digivices as Tsunomon, and Digivolved into Gabumon for the first time in the battle against Kuwagamon. Kevin Harmon took care of Gabumon and the others until Seamus and four children were told to arrive into the Streamix Corporation office. But they were sent into the Digital World by Devimon's interference with the Black Gears. Gabumon was sent with Seamus near the Dragon's Eye Lake on the File Island. They explored the area and faced Monochromon who was also controlled by a Black Gear. Gabumon Digivolved into Garurumon for the first time and freed Monochromon. They were told about Devimon and traveled into a village near Mount Mihrasi to find Miyuki Koharuno and Piyomon who were attacked by Meramon. After Meramon was released, they traveled into the Village of Beginnings to save Edmund Harmon and Patamon from Leomon who was controlled by six Black Gears. After Leomon was free, Gabumon listened with the DigiDestined and the other Partner Digimon story about the origins of the darkness in the Digital World and how the DigiDestined were meant to destroy it. Then, they all agreed to follow Devimon's forces into Kyoto. In Kyoto, Gabumon was part of the team that fought against Andromon and Teddymon. After freeing them from the control of the Black Gears, they joined the others to destroy Devimon. However, none of the Partner Digimon was powerful enough, and it was the sacrifice of Angemon that secured the victory for the DigiDestined. One month after the battle of Kyoto, Gabumon was living with the other Partner Digimon in the special office of the Streamix Corporation made for the DigiDestined as their headquarters. He occasionally visited Seamus and his uncle. Digimon: Network Battles Gabumon had been on Seamus' side for eight months. He was excited to learn a way to Digivolve into the Ultimate Level. Gabumon does not participate into the battle against Shellmon or the DigiShadow, but along with Kabuterimon he tries to stop SkullGreymon's rampage. They failed, but SkullGreymon soon ran out of energy and De-Digivolved into Koromon. Gabumon later accompanied Seamus into Oklahoma City to find one of the new D-3 Digivices. They found out that Troy's cousin Daniel "Dan" Linwood was a new DigiDestined adnd that a Digimon named Veemon was his Partner Digimon. After a brief confrontation, the DigiShadow was revealed to be Wei Xueqi and later Gabumon and the others were informed of Etemon's plans. But in the final battle, when Seamus took his first steps on learning the meaning of friendships, Gabumon learned to Digivolve into his Ultimate form: WereGarurumon. In the climax of the battle, WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon (Agumon's true Ultimate form) managed to defeat Etemon. Digimon: The Third World Two years later, Gabumon had fought against several randomly Bio-Emerged Digimon. But he and Agumon were no longer the only power assets, since Piyomon and Tentomon had learned to Digivolve into Ultimate Level as well. That helped the DigiDestined to defeat Mammon in a battle where Gabumon himself didn't fight. When Vamdemon's forces attacked Gennai's house, Gabumon was there to fight. He defeated Dokugumon, but was no match for Vamdemon himself. In the final battle, Gabumon fought as WereGarurumon, until he was forced to De-Digivolve by BelialVamdemon (Vamdemon's Mega form). But an orb given by Gennai gave him an ability to Warp Digivolve into MetalGarurumon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 One year later, when the Chaotic Masters attack both the Digital World and the real world, Gabumon is easily defeated by them as MetalGarurumon. After evacuating Los Angeles, Gabumon is, at first, against Seamus' arguing with Troy. But when Seamus is tricked by Treemon to fight Troy and Agumon in order to punish them for their arrogance, Gabumon is willing to do whatever Seamus wants him to. After the Digimon Sovereigns interrupt the fight, Seamus and Gabumon are among those who are sent into Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. While Jacob "Jake" Thacher and a South African DigiDestined named Nadia Coetzee, along with their Partner Digimon and Chuumon, remain in the city, Gabumon follows Seamus who wants think about his life more carefully. He tells Gabumon about his parents' death and why he had been such a loner before becoming a DigiDestined. While Seamus feels himself an unworthy of the Crest of Friendship, Gabumon tells Seamus that no one could replace him as his human partner. They decide to join the battle against Pinocchimon's forces and MetalGarurumon's newfound willpower makes him almost immune to Pinocchimon's attacks. The battle ends when MetalGarurumon uses Cocytus Breath to freeze Pinocchimon to death. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 When the other teams of the DigiDestined were fighting against Machinedramon, Gabumon and Seamus remained with Jake, Nadia, Gomamon and Palmon to get more Digimon to join the rebellion against the Chaotic Masters. After Machinedramon was defeated, Gabumon temporarily joins the other DigiDestined and Partner Digimon in the evacuation point until they decide to challenge Piemon, the last Chaotic Master. While fighting against Piemon, MetalGarurumon, WarGreymon and Imperialdramon cross through several distortions and are evading every attack of their opponent. But just when Piemon is about to be overpowered by them, Piemon's new powers emerge and strike almost every DigiDestined and Partner Digimon down. HolyAngemon (Patamon's Ultimate form), however, restores them to full power. After HolyAngemon destroys open a door named Heaven's Gate to destroy Piemon's minions, MetalGarurumon, WarGreymon and Imperialdramon made Piemon to be destroyed by the door as well. But Piemon's actions had already made the distortions of the worlds even larger and released his master, Apocalymon, from the dark space behind the Wall of Fire. Apocalymon took away Gabumon's power and destroyed Seamus' Digivice and the Crest of Friendship in order to prevent him from Digivolving ever again. But the collective will of all DigiDestined as well the finding of the Crest of Destiny allowed the other Crests and Digivices to be restored. Gabumon also received an ability to DNA Digivolve from as MetalGarurumon with WarGreymon to become Omegamon. While Omegamon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode purified the corrupted Digimon spirits who had bound themselves to Apocalymon, the DigiDestined sacrificed their Crests to break Apocalymon's connection to the original darkness and used their Digivices to destroy his main body once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Seamus and Gabumon were forced to go separate ways because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. In 2021, the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.) started the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Gabumon was reunited with Seamus after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. Digimon: Judgement Code Mercurimon and Apollomon had sent Edmund, Gia, Patamon and Tailmon to restore the ability of every DigiDestined to make their partners to Digivolve into Ultimate and Mega forms. Gabumon also regained his ability to DNA Digivolve with Agumon into Omegamon who was sent to assist the Tamers in the final battle against D-Reaper, since the former members of the W.N.D.D. considered every available member of the Guardian Knights to needed. DigiPast Chronicles In the Arc 1, set in 1986–1990, Gabumon was already among the Digimon recruited to be trained as Guardian Knights. While an unembodied version of Omegamon was one of the original founders of the Knights, his data was transferred into Gabumon and Agumon to make them capable of DNA Digivolving into a new Omegamon. After the Seven Great Demon Lords are defeated and their Digi-Eggs sealed away, Gabumon is turned into a Digi-Egg, waiting to be reborn without any memories of his past. In the Arc 3, set between 2003 and the events of the films, Gabumon's Digi-Egg was found by Huckmon and Veedramon who gave it to the Digital Agents to ensure that he becomes one of the Partner Digimon of the DigiDestined. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon